Song-shot
by little-orange-book
Summary: Just something for fun, a series of one-shots of our favourite characters, based on songs and maybe a few other things. So enjoy.
1. Do you want to build a snow man?

(Song – Do you want to build a snow man- from the Disney film 'Frozen')

It was just a normal day at the Phantomhive manor. Bard had set fire to the kitchen; Finny had killed all the flowers and May-Rin had smashed a load of new and expensive imported plates, while Sebastian was busy saving the mansion from self imploding whileTakana drank his tea. Yes everything was fine until ….

"CIEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancée or as he liked to call her 'the blond headed monster', decided to crash through the doors for a surprise visit.

Having originally been taking a nap, till his senses woke him up telling him to hide, Ciel had now locked him self in his room, refusing to open the door. Despite all the blond girls attempts.

"**Ciel…?"**

**~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK~KNOCK, KNOCK~**

"**Do you want to go get married?**

**I don't want to wait anymore**

**You know there's no one else but you**

**Open up the door**

**Lest start on them plans**

**We used to be best buddies**

**And now were not **

**I wish you would tell me why**

**Do you want to go get married?**

**Oh please let us get married"**

"GO AWAY ELIZABETH!"

"**Then I'll cry…."**

So deciding to wait till he either came out or let her in, she started crying, hoping he would feel guilty and let her in quicker.

After two hours and no sign of Ciel opening the door, Sebastian finally escorted her home. Ciel watched her leave from the window, sighing in relief.

Not long after that Ciel was called away on business from the queen, so it wasn't till months later that Elizabeth could finally come and visit (break in), shouting Ciel's name at the top of her lungs as she headed for the study room, where the Phantomhive heir spent most of his time.

Sebastian was just serving tea and cake to his young master, when Ciel, hearing his name, suddenly turned pale. "Sebastian! This is an order, stay in here, lock the door and do not let her in!"

With a smirk and a quick "Yes my lord", Sebastian locked the door just in time, as the sound of loud, running footsteps stopped just outside the study door.

"Ciel, it's Lizzy! I came to see you! 3"

**~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK~KNOCK, KNOCK~**

"**Do you want to go get married?**

**In maybe spring or June**

**I think we should do something real cute**

**I even found your baby picture's for the walls! (awww so cute! 3)**

**Your mansions a little lonely**

**With all these empty rooms**

**I can't wait till we have kids!**

**1 or 2 or 3 or 4 or….."**

Ciel looked towards Sebastian, eyes wide with fear, "I'm scared. Did you hear that?"

"Milord, thinking about it will make it worse, Calm down" Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at the distress the young master felt.

Glaring at his butler's reaction, he said something he knew would also trouble the demon.

"Don't let her touch me! Or I'll get Grell on you."

Months passed in the same fashion. Elizabeth would visit (force her way in); Ciel would hide and send her home, only for it happen again the next day. During this time, she started to get the idea that Ciel wasn't happy with her around, that maybe…he didn't care as much about her as she did him.

Deciding she would ask him, if she could see him in person today, she once again made her way into his mansion and through the hall ways, then as she was turning to wards the study, she saw a quick glimpse of Ciel as he pulled Sebastian into the room and shut the door, once he caught sight of her.

She hesitated slightly, before knocking on the door.

**~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK~**

"**Ciel…..**

**Please I know you're in there**

**I saw you and Sebastian run to hide**

**Dad said "have patience" **

**And I'm trying too**

**I'm still waiting for you**

**Just let me in**

**I get the feeling your not happy**

**Just know I love you**

**So what do you want to do? **

**Do you want to go get married?"**

Just as she turned to leave, the sound of the door opening made her look back. Seeing Ciel poke his head through the door, her eyes lit up with hope.

Until "No. I don't won't to get married. Go home" and with that the he was gone and the door locked.

Again...

And Elizabeth left crying.

Also, again…


	2. Nyan Cat

(Nyan Cat)

(Let's pretend that the characters of kuroshitsuji were blessed with electricity/internet/laptops, shall we. n_n)

Ciel was going to go insane.

But not from the kidnapping attempts, or his missions from the queen, or illness or from anything between all that and his self proclaimed mission of revenge. Nope. It was because of his number one butler, and demon, Sebastian. Why is that, when it was his job to protect his master? , might you ask… it was all because of one, small, thing.

Recently, Sebastian had discovered the 'wonders' of Nyan cat.

So now, all he ever did was play that bloody thing, over and over again.

After having put up with it for over 6hours, Ciel decided to end it.

So he stormed into Sebastian's room and grabbed hold of the laptop on which Sebastian was watching it on, and threw it on the ground, smashing it, before stomping on it so his butler couldn't fix it.

Ignoring the demons horrified face; he walked back out of the room, smirking at his victory.

However Sebastian was not pleased, and decided that a plan of his own revenge would be necessary.

~ The next morning~

Sebastian smiling to him self as he walked towards his masters' room, much earlier than he normally would, holding items of clothing in his hand. He could hardly suppress the laughter that wanted to escape at what he was planning.

Without knocking, he slipped inside Ciel's room, and went to wake him up.

A pair of sleepy eyes looked at him. "S-Sebastian? What are you doing? It's too early."

"Forgive me my lord, but I need to dress you immediately for something important, and it would be best for me to do so whilst you're tired and can't fight me"

Before Ciel could answer, he suddenly found himself outside in the garden dressed in his normal blue outfit; however there were new…accessories added to it as well.

A headband with cat ears on it, a tail attached to his belt and… a rainbow scarf?

"Sebastian what is the meaning of this? And why are we outside?!" Ciel shouted in both anger and embarrassment.

"You see Bochan, while I do not mind the work load you give me, or the occasional hits you deliver, or the constant effort of saving you when kidnapped, but what I do mind, is when you have not only forbidden me to keep a real cat, but then go and destroy the only other cat I love. So this is mealy punishment."

"What?!"

Suddenly Sebastian let out a loud whistle, before pulling out a brand new laptop, from seemingly no where.

The ground started shaking as Pluto began to run towards them, in his huge dog, having heard his self proclaimed master call him. Then, he stopped, and stared at Ciel. Once taken in his cat features, he began to charge.

Ciel seeing the huge dog heading for him, ran as fast as he could, shouting for his butler to help him.

Sebastian pressed play on the laptop and on came Nyan cat. His eyes glowing in amusment as he poorly attempted to not laugh, as he watched 'kitty' Ciel run all over. His rainbow scarf, trailing behind him….

"Sebastian help meeeeeee!"

"Say' Nyan' Bochan!"


	3. If you were gay

(Song: If you were gay – by Avenue Q)

Sitting down Ronald Knox, a young reaper new to the job sighed.

*Sigh~* "Damn it, all this over time. Will is such a tuff boss. It's not my fault that demon broke my amazing death scythe, (lawn-mowers are a perfect choice for weapon, ok!) Now I'm stuck going through Grell-Senpai's work as well as my own."

Sighing once more, he started going through the books of listed souls for the next month, only to be distracted when the door was suddenly thrown open and a reaper all in red came in, shouting and dancing around.

"HIIIIIIII RONALD!" was sung to him

"Hi Grell-Senpai" He muttered, still annoyed that he was doing _his_ work.

"Oh you'll never guess who I saw today, my dear old Bassy!" Grell's vision was suddenly filled with hearts as he pictured the handsome devil. "He was so cold and so demanding telling me to stop stalking him! And when he hit me- Oh my god! It was heaven" Grell wrapped his arms around himself, swooning as he smiled as if in a dream, "I think Bassy is starting to warm up to me"

"Senpai, I'm busy. I'm trying to do _our_ work"

"Aww, don't be jealous, I still think your cute" Grell winked at his young pupil.

"Senpai I'm not jealous. Why would I be?" Ronal asked frowning; he really didn't understand the red reaper sometimes. Maybe it was because he was going insane from worshiping the same colour every day?

Grell just placed his hands on his hip, in a typical manner. "Oh Please~, it's normal among the people in this job. You should be fine to talk about it."

"There is nothing to talk about Grell- Sen-"

"Ronald, listen to me. Even if you fear you may not be as amazing as I, you should know its okay"

Ronald just looked at him blankly. Seriously what was the other getting at?

Grell seeing that he would have to explain just smiled, "You have so much to learn" he said as he twirled around before he stopped whilst pointing at the young one in front of him.

"**If you were gay, **

**It would be okay**

**I mean cause, hay!**

**It's obvious any~way~**

**So let it be, and just like me,**

**You should feel free to say **

'**Guess what I'm gay!' "**

"**But I'm not gay!" **Ronald shouted with a slight blush on his cheeks. Senpai could be so embarrassing! "Please, I really need to work…"

Grell paid him no mind as he continued, smiling and dance around as he always does.

"**If you were queer, **

**I'd still be here, (**"Senpai stop")

**Year after year, **("Grell!")

**And teach you, all sorts of trick's **(Grell winked) ("Ahhhh!")

**And I know that you, **("What?")

**Already accept me too, **("And?")

**And everyone who works here? Guess what, their gay~"**

"**But I'm not gay!" **Ronald was really trying to ignore this, but he couldn't help it.

"**Now if only Bassy, would love me too **("Please Will, forgive me!")

**But until then, it's a tie between Will and You~ " **(Senpai! Don't get me involved!" **"Why not?"**)

"**If you were gay, I'd shout 'finally!' **("I AM BUSY WORKING")

**And here I'd stay **("Work work work")

**I won't let you get away! **("Noooo~)

**You can count on meeeee~**

**Because you seeee~ **

**Everyone in this job is this way,**

**We will show you the way**

**We were just born this way**

**So let's go out, and get you a hunky man!**

"**You're gay~!**

"**I'M NOT GAY!"**

"**If you were gay!"**

"**Aghhhhhhh!"** Ronald just closed his eye as he used his covered his ears, trying to block anything else the other was saying. He bet Will sent Grell to him to punish/embarrass him.

'I swear, I won't ever break my weapon, or question Will's glasses ever again' He thought.

Inside he was crying.


	4. Can't hug every cat

(Cant hug every cat)

Ciel, having been bored of paper work, had decided to explore the lower halls of his manor, where the servant's quarters were, since they were busy doing their jobs, none of them would get in his way.

Although, after having been lost for around an hour, it turns out it was just as boring down here as his work was. Thinking maybe he should search for the kitchen for where his butler hid his sweets, saying that 'he should cut down or he'll get fat, and no Phantomhive butler should have to roll their master around', (who the hell does he think he is!) when walking past one of the rooms he could hear crying. Curious he opened the door and….

The Earl could never have expected such a terrifying sight…..

Sitting in front of his laptop was Sebastian…crying? Not just a few tears, but full out sobbing, wailing, snot and tears crying, his face red from it all.

' .God' He thought, nervously taking a few steps towards the, err…demon.

"S-Sebastian, what's wrong, why are you?"

Looking towards the voice of his young master, it took him a moment to recognise him through the waterfall of tears. But once he did he threw himself at him, holding him close as he continued to sob.

"Oh B-Bochan, never had I seen such suffering t-till now. Not only that, but I- I too suffer the same fate! Why Bochan, WHY?!"

Ciel had no idea what was going on, but it wanted it to stop right now. Please.

"What are you on about?"

Sebastian moved away but never letting go of his hold, looked into his masters' one blue eye.

"It was never pointed out to me till now. Such a cruel fate it is!" Seeing Ciel didn't understand, he tried to explain, rubbing away his tears. "Well master y-you know I-"

"Yes?"

"**I love cats; I love every kind of cat. I just want to hug all them, but I c-can't, can't hug every cat." **After saying this, the tears immediately came back. "**I'm sorry I'm thinking about cats again."**

"What brought this on?"

"**I really love all cats! **This woman feels the same way Bochan!" Sebastian shouted, pointing to the video he had just watched. Ciel felt his mind shatter once he realised what his butler had been watching.

"For the love of- , a perfect butler in every way, until you add in a cat, why?" Ciel muttered under his breath.

"Bochan…"

"What" He asked sighing

"**Think about how many don't have a home, and how I should have them" **

"No"

"**But think about how cute they are….and how their ears …and the whiskers …and the nose!" **Cue float-y hearts around Sebastian as he pictures it all.

"Again, no Sebastian"

"**I just love them. And I want them. And I want them in a basket, and I want little bowties."**

"Never"

"**I just love them and I want them to be on a rainbow and in my bed and I just want us to roll all around"**

"Excuse me?"

"**To roll all around"**

'The fuck!' Ciel thought, mentally face palming

Sebastian continued to cry, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket to blow his nose on. **"I'm sorry, I'm getting emotional"**

"And I have cat allergies. So forget about them." Moving out of his butlers hold, he made his way to leave, ignoring the demons shouts. He really, really, needed them sweets now.

"But Bochan the cats!"

"NO Sebastian."

"But-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO, YOU STUID DEMON. THERE WILL BE NO CATS!"

"I- I'll make you cake…"

…

…

"Maybe just the one, but if it ever leaves your room, I swear I will find away to kill you!"


	5. Call me maybe

(Song: Call me maybe, by Carly Rae Jepson)

Having just returned from a mission for the queen, Ciel made his way to his study only to stop out side the door after hearing the sound of something crashing to the floor. Knowing Sebastian was close by if he needs him, he decided to slowly open the door and check out what or who was inside.

The sight it revealed was a blond kid, around his age, with blond hair, blue eyes, and a ridicules purple outfit, sprawled out on the floor, with piles of his documents scattered around, and the window open wide.

He had never met the intruder before, he knew who he was, as one of his business associates had given him his name and a description of what he looked like.

"Trancy, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing here, and entering in this manner?!" He growled out, furious that the other had the nerve to try and sneak into his home.

Alois jumped up, brushing away at any dust that might be on him (but there was none, because Sebastian is one hell of a butler), before turning to him and smiling. Ciel only then just noticed that the other was holding onto a weapon. Preparing him self to call for his trusty demon, he was left dumb founded when the brat started….singing!

"**I got this butler called Claude,**

**He saved me when he was bored,**

**Didn't want to die so we made,**

**A contract on my tongue,**

**Then with a gleam in his eye,**

**He told me why Luka died,**

**Said it was your butlers fault,**

**So now you're in my way,**

**Came to your manor,**

**Sneaked in, through the window,**

**Didn't think, you would notice,**

**But I just came here to tell ya'….**

**Hay, I just met you,**

**I need to kill you,**

**Don't make a sound now,**

**And please die for me,**

**This will be my revenge**

**On your butler,**

**So get your sword out,**

**And don't fight dirty,**

**Hay don't give me that look,**

**I'm not crazy? (**At this point Ciel, called Sebastian to get rid of the moron)

**Don't call your butler,**

**He'll want to beat me,**

**I'm supposed to kill you,**

**Not the other way round,**

**On second thought I,**

**Might try again later…"**

Having spotted Sebastian enter the room, Alois quickly dived out the window he had come through. Due to injuries from the fall, it would be a while before he bothered the Phantomhive manor again.

(A few months later)

Due to Claude trying to steal Ciel away after tasting his blood, the two demons were curently locked in a fierce battle in the middle of no where. Meanwhile, Ciel who had been watching the fight, got bored by it all, and started to walk home when the blond from before jumped out from the bushes. Mentality he sighed, asking himself 'why did he attract the weirdo's?'

He couldn't get a single word out before the Trancy brat was at it again, continuing from before.

"**Hay look its me yet again,**

**Bet you thought last time was the end,**

**Your butler scared me away,**

**But now he's not around,**

**Don't see why your soul is so good,**

**Claude couldn't believe it was real,**

**You stole my butler from me,**

**And now I'm really mad,**

**Both demons want you,**

**And I'm alone again now,**

**You won't get away,**

**With this 'cause I'm going to kill you,**

**Hay don't forget me,**

**I'll be the last thing,**

**That you'll see alive,**

**That makes me happy,**

**How many times I've,**

**Pictured this moment,**

**This is goodbye now,**

**Bad luck Phantomhive,**

**So say your preys now,**

**Cause this is the end,**

**Looks like I won now,**

**Isn't that a pity?**

**I know lots other guys,**

**Had wanted to kill you,**

**But your life is mine now,**

**My revenge will be over!**

**Before you came into my life, it wasn't so bad, **

**Claude was all I had, so it wasn't that bad **

**After you came into my life you made so mad, I hope you know that, you made me so, so sad…"**

Alois fell to his knees as tears ran down his face. He started to shout looking up to the sky…

"**Oh Claude why'd you leave me,**

**I really loved you,**

**You were my highness,**

**So come back to me!"**

It was at that moment, Sebastian, having won his fight, dropped down behind Alois, hitting him on the head, causing him to fall unconscious.

"My apologies, my lord, for taking so long"

Ciel sighed in relief. "Thank god, I couldn't take another minuet of that brats singing. Take me home at once."

Scooping up his young master in his arms, he started running in the direction of home.

"Yes my lord"


	6. Not while I'm around

(Song: Not while I'm around- from Tim Burton's, 'Sweeny Todd')

It was easy to forget that the Young Earl was only a child still, what with running a company, plus the side work he completes as the Queens Watchdog. But that was indeed the case.

There were only certain times that you could see him act his age though. When he was eating sweets, sleeping, having a nightmare, or playing with that stuffed bunny he had hidden and thought no one knew about. Unfortunately, since the incident with Ash/Angela, his nightmares had increased. It was a night such as this that it could be seen, as the young lord awoke from a nightmare, crying in fear from both the images in his head, and the current storm going on out side.

Gently knocking on the door, Sebastian walking in holding a candle, which he then placed on the bedside table as he moved to sit on the edge of the king sized bed. He couldn't help the slight smile at the sight of his master wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

"Young master, are you alright? Do you need me to fetch you anything?" He asked gently, not wanting to startle the boy.

Ciel poked his head out from his makeshift nest, trying his best to hide how frightened he was by glaring. "O-of course not. I am not a child, you may-"He was cut off by a practically loud clap of thunder, causing him to let out a small cry, before he ducked his head back down. His whole body was now lightly shaking. "Sebastian, this is an order. Stay with me till I fall a sleep."

"Yes my lord" Taking of his shoes, as well as his jacket, Sebastian slipped into the bed and pulled Ciel into his arms so he was resting against his chest.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel asked, mismatched eyes looking at the demons face.

"This will help you feel safe and warm, Bochan. Sleep now, I will look after you."

"I already told you, I'm not a –"

More thunder and he was suddenly clutching onto Sebastian's top, while he buried his face into his butlers neck.

Sebastian kept one arm wrapped around Ciel's waist while the other gently ran through his hair, in a calming gesture, to help ease him back to sleep.

"Hush now my lord, you're tired and need your rest. You're safe now."

Humming softly at first, he began to sing, his voice soft and smooth as Ciel began to grow tired once more.

"**Nothing's gonna harm you,**

**Not while I'm around,**

**Nothing's gonna harm you Bochan,**

**Not while I'm around,**

**Traitors are prowling every where, now a day's,**

**I'll slowly kill them, **

**In my most,**

**Demonic ways,**

**No ones going to hurt you**

**No ones going to dare,**

**Others can desert you, not to worry,**

**Call me I'll be there,**

**Angles will charm you with a smile,**

**For a while,**

**But in time,**

**Nothing can harm you, **

**Not while I'm around"**

Ciel moved closer to Sebastian, eyes slowly opening and closing as he was being drawn to sleep, thanks to Sebastian's voice. Even the storm was forgotten as he listened to his butler sing.

Lifting his head just enough so he could see Sebastian's face, "You won't let someone else hurt me will you?" He asked, voice just above a whisper, as he showed this small amount of weakness.

"Not to worry, my lord. Whether they are smart or dumb, I swear I won't let your next opponent touch you let alone try, or what kind of butler would I be? I promise this, I won't ever lie to, unlike some."

Ciel, happy with his answer rested his head on the demons chest, eyes closing as he felt the pull into darkness as he listened to the steady beat of Sebastian's heart, and felt the gentle movements of his fingers running through his hair.

Sebastian continued his actions as he began to sing once more

"**Nothings gonna harm you,**

**Not while I'm around,**

**Nothings gonna harm you young lord,**

**Not while I'm around,**

**Nightmares may scare you for a while,**

**But no fear,**

**I'll be here,**

**Nothings gonna harm you,**

**Not while I'm around"**

Seeing Ciel had now fallen back to sleep, Sebastian carefully, moved away and off the bed. He pulled the covers up over up till they rested under Ciel's chin, before he placed a soft kiss on his forehead, eyes full of warmth and affection as he saw a small smile appear on the young masters face.

Picking up the candle he walked over and opened the door, then looked back, smiling.

"Good night, Bochan"

Then blowing out the candle, he left.


	7. Viva La Vida

**(Song: Viva La Vida- Coldplay)**

Claude sighed as he made his way to his room, in the servant quarters of the Trancy mansion. Once there he lay on the bed and began to replay the day out in his head. His master had been a no good brat the entire time, Hanna couldn't stop her eye from bleeding, causing a mess everywhere she went, and the triplets kept on whispering. Everyday was the same, and it was so very tiring that he, the great spider demon, had been reduced to a mere butler to a soul that, even though would still fill his tummy for a good while, was not one he thought high enough quality for him to have to act in this manner.

He missed his freedom, as he thought back to how things were before

'**I used to roam the world,**

**Humans would die when I gave the word,**

**Now in the morning I wait alone,**

**For orders I must follow'**

The sound of his name brought him out of his thoughts as he sighed once more, before he headed for his masters room. It would be a long night…

The next day, Claude found himself working in the garden. Looking around at such a peaceful area, alive with flowers and small animals, he felt a rise of distain. How better it would look if the place was scattered with bodies and blood.

A number of small birds landed on his shoulder, causing him to frown. Had he lost so much of his demonic aura during his time under the contract, that even innocent little birds no longer feared him?

If only he was not tied down. He would give humans and animals alike, a reason to be terrified.

It never used to be like this….

'**I used to roll the dice,**

**Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes,**

**Listen as they cried and screamed,**

"**Please don't kill me, I'll do anything",**

**I used to enjoy, being free,**

**Now a contract is bound to me,**

**And I discovered that my masters soul,**

**Was missing something,**

**What could it be?'**

He remembered how he was summoned, about the orders he agreed to follow. His master trusted him, but he should know better than that. He was a demon after all.

What a foolish child he was stuck with, how helpless, how naive.

'**I heard my master calling out to me,**

"**Call me your highness not majesty,**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield, **

**My missionaries in a foreign field",**

**Although though I know what you want from me,**

**I must admit that I've never,**

**I've never said an honest word,**

**And that was when you ruled my world.'**

Things had changed recently.

Since being introduced to the Earl Phantomhive, one his soul was returned to him, and convincing the Trancy brat that it was Sebastian he needed to get revenge on, they had now entered into a fierce battle. Demon vs. Demon, while unknowingly, their masters were also fighting.

So it came a great shock, when both rushed to their sides, having felt they were in danger, only to be greeted with the sight of the two young humans, one slightly wounded, the other bleeding all over the floor with a hole in the stomach.

Claude tried to move Phantomhive away from his master, only to be slapped around the face, blood marks left behind. Not being able to help him self, he swiped some of the blood onto his finger and tasted it.

Heaven

It was so good. A taste he could only dream of and he wanted it. No, needed it. He looked down at his own master, as he wrapped his arms around his leg, in disgust.

How could he want that after that small taste of perfection?

The contract no longer mattered. He would get the soul he wanted.

No matter what it took…

In the end he killed his master and placed his soul in a ring. This was the key to getting his way.

'**It was the reawakening of Phantomhive,**

**Blew down the doors to let me in,**

**Ever since that small taste of blood,**

**People couldn't believe what I'd become,**

**Kidnapping and half drowning,**

**Anything to get my way,**

**Looking at my master I thought,**

**Why should I just settle for him?**

**For Phantomhive's soul I'm willing,**

**Just for a taste, I'd do anything,**

**I'll be his mirror, his sword and shield, **

**His missionaries in a foreign field,**

**For some reason I can't explain,**

**Trancy's soul still call's my name,**

**But it's much too late,**

**He no longer, rules my world.'**

It had all been for nothing.

The plan had failed on his half and he could only watch as things played out.

Alois soul, while in Ciel's body had made a contract to Hanna. Then he had to fight Sebastian to the death, at his ex-masters wishes.

The Trancy brat wanted him to win for his sake, out of love. He had no plans to win for anything other than a meal that unfortunately the blond could not offer him.

However, it didn't matter. The fight ended with him impaled on a demon sword. But as he could feel the life leave him, Alois's soul continued to speak to him. Told him how they would be together, along with Luka and Hanna and how Ciel would be come something other than human.

Claude, would have smiled if he had the strength. Thanks to the Trancy child, Sebastian would never get the meal he wanted, would come to hate the master he protected and cared for, and the Earl would never die. Was trapped in a life he did not want, and would be hated by the demon he had come to love.

He had misjudged the blond brat. He was much more devious and wicked than he had thought. How stupid he was, to have destroyed such a being.

He had never had regrets in his life, but in his last few moments, that was one thing he did regret.

With what little breath he still had, he looked up at the sky and tried to speak the name of the one person he should have truly served. But it was much too late, as the light left his eyes and only the bloody shell of his body remained.

'**As I lay here slowly dying,**

**I can sense your soul still crying,**

**Watching how your plan has turned out,**

**You were more worthy that I first thought of,**

**I wish our contract was still in place,**

**Once more I wish I could say your name,**

**I was such a fool,**

**I should have let you rule my world'**


	8. I want to hold your hand

(Song: I want to hold your hand – Glee cover)

It had been a few years now since the contract had been created between the demon and the young Earl. Over that period of time, Sebastian had to admit he had come to care a great deal for his little master. But who could blame him, they had been through so much together, good and mostly bad times. His master has certainly been the most interesting soul he has served in his whole demon life (which is a _very_ long time) but it was the fact that he is the only one to see the different sides of the Earl, which meant the most.

The people in Ciel's life, besides himself, have only ever seen him look indifferent or angry. Sebastian on the other hand as seen both those, as well as the times when he is confused, flustered or embarrassed, happy (he has even seen a few smiles), he has seen many a positive emotions.

However he has also witnessed the pain and suffering his master has to deal with. He has also seen how lonely he is, and one time, though just once, he saw how much the Earl- no, how much a small child, missed his parents.

It was during the first year of the contract, how tiny and young his master had been then, constantly holding onto the tail of his coat. It was December 13th, the day before Ciel's 11th birthday…

"Young master, in light of the celebrations tomorrow, may I ask what gift you wish to receive?" Sebastian asked looking down at the child who remained by his side, clutching onto him as carried out his duties of dusting.

Ciel cocked his head to the side, blinking innocently in confusion. "What do you mean? It won't be Christmas till the 25th, tomorrow is the 14th. Do demons not know about Christmas?"

Sebastian's eyes glittered with amusement as he spoke with a mockingly hurt voice, "As if my master would ask such a thing, of course I know about Christmas"

Little Ciel frowned. "Then, what is happening tomorrow?"

Sebastian stopped what he was doing and knelt before Ciel. Looking at the frown on his face, he gently pulled the boys cheeks, "Come now young master, smile. Tomorrow is your birthday, surely you did not forget. "

Ciel slapped Sebastian's hands away, rubbing his now red cheeks. "My birthday… oh right"

"So, what does the master wish for? Books? Toys? Or perhaps more sweets?" Sebastian watched his lords little face for a reaction, he was sure that the mention of sweets would cheer him up. He had a big sweet tooth for someone so small.

Instead, Ciel pulled away from his butler, shifting his gaze to the floor. His little hands clenching into fists by his side.

This was not expected. "Milord?"

"I want what mother used to want" Ciel muttered, as he began to slowly back away.

"And what was that?" Sebastian asked, frowning at the child's odd behaviour.

Ciel looked up into red eyes, "Something you can't give me." Before he could be questioned he quickly turned and started to head down the halls, shouting back "I wish to be alone now"

Sebastian watched him walk away. "Oh dear" he sighed, "It seems I've upset him. Perhaps I should go see if I can fix this."

Ciel made his way to one of the places in his mansion he normally avoided since the incident. The family room. Inside consisted of a fire place, bookshelves, chairs, rugs, as well as a few other trinkets. But the most important item in the room was a portrait of his parents, smiling and holding hands.

Hesitating at first, not really wanting to remember the memories of the hours the three of them spent together in this very room, he eventually made his way over to the painting.

"Hi mother, father" He choked out, fighting the tears that were beginning to build up."I- I have something to say to you both." He paused, almost thinking they would answer, but there was only silence.

"Well, you see… it's my birthday tomorrow. I know you couldn't r-read to me last y-year, but- I know what I want this year." Ciel's inner battle was lost as a few tears escaped, and rolled down his cheek, as he stood there, shivering as he remembered why they couldn't keep their promises.

"Do you remember what you would ask for, when ever I asked you what you wanted mother? Y-you would smile and- tell me to always stay your little man, and let you hold my hand…" Ciel glanced at his own hand, then his parent's joint hands on the picture. "S-so this year, for my birthday…what I mean is…. when I say that something…I- I want to hold your hand"

Ciel gently placed his hand over his parents, pretending, if only for a little while, that it was real.

_I want to hold your hand_

"Oh please say to me, you'll let me be your man. And please say to me, you'll let me h-hold your h-hand…"

Ciel fell to his knees as he began to sob, letting out all the hurt, sadness and the grief he had locked up in his heart.

"Cause when I touched you, I felt happy inside. It's such a feeling that this love, I can't hide… but I try so hard to be strong. Just like you were father… I just wish-" Ciel looked up to his parents smiling faces. "Why, why did you have to die? W-why did you have to leave me? I j-just want you back! I want to talk to the real you, and smile and laugh together. I want to have you love me again. I just want…" Ciel grabbed hold of his hair as he shouted in both anger and sorrow. "I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND!"

"Please" Closing his eyes in defeat, he whispered "I want to hold your hand"

Ciel jumped, startled at the sudden feeling of warm arms holding him against a strong chest. He turned only to meet a pair of red eyes. "Sebastian, w-what-?"

Sebastian, having seen the whole thing, just pulled his little lord closer to his body, letting him cry as he gently held him. "I might not be your parents' milord, but I will always be here for you no matter what." Ciel clutched onto his coat as he buried his head beneath his butlers, as a fresh wave of tears were brought on from the first form of warmth and comfort since his parent's death.

Sebastian moved his head so he could whisper in Ciel's ear –

"And if you wish, even when you no longer need me to, I will always hold your hand."


	9. Mother knows best

(Song: Mother knows best Reprise - from Tangled)

Things had been tense at first since Ciel had become a demon. Neither he nor Sebastian talked to each other the first few months, both angry with the other. But eventfully things calmed down and they started talking. To make thing's easier for the both of them Ciel no longer treated Sebastian as a butler, but as a companion and a mentor, as he had taught him on how to how to survive in his new lifestyle. They were even allowed to stay at the manor as well; it was only in a few years they would have to leave. But things seemed to be going well between them now, Ciel would go as far to say Sebastian was happy with him, and perhaps even cared for him. But it was hard to tell for sure. I mean, he never said he was…but, he couldn't still be mad by now…right?

It was near midnight as Ciel exited an old alleyway, licking his lips to remove the last traces of the soul he had just devoured; only the body lay behind him. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ehehehehe…fancy seeing you Earl"

Turning around he saw Undertaker leaning against the wall a few steps away from him.

"Undertaker, what are you doing out of your shop?"

"Doing my job gov, who else will care for the dead, eh?" He said smiling. But it soon turned into a frown as he pushed himself away from the wall and leaned down to invaded Ciel's personal space. "You didn't look after your soul Earl, now look at you."

Ciel stepped back, not liking the closeness of their faces. "What are you on about?"

"I told you to look after your soul. I wonder how that butler of yours is taking things. He must loath you now, a meal turned demon, such a shame, ehehehehe"

"How did you-"Ciel started to say he was cut off by the Undertaker whose face had now turned serious.

"I can save you"

"What?"

"I can save you, free both you and your soul. Free you from the demon who seeks to kill. Just come with me Earl…"

"No" Ciel almost shouted. "No, I mean, I don't need saving. Things are fine between us; I don't need anything from you"

Undertaker wanted to laugh it off, but he knew what demons are like, and he knew Ciel was going to be hurt. If only he had gotten rid of that butler before…

"Trust me. I know their, or should I say, your kind better then you. I've dealt with a great number of them, trust me, that butler is playing you Earl. He is staying for one reason, and even he doesn't like it."

Ciel growled, who did he think he was? "You don't know Sebastian like I do. He cares about me, he dose. We are both happy; he doesn't mind me being a demon anymore, he'd still be loyal to me." He ignored the tiny voice in the back of his head that asked if that was true or not?

"You don't sound so sure to me. Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself? Your still a child, trust me and listen, you need to come with me and-"

"No" Ciel glared, hands clenched at his sides.

"**No**?" Undertaker questioned as he retuned the glare. Fine, so be it.

"**Oh, I see how it is…**

**The Earl knows best,**

**Ciel is so mature now,**

**Such a clever grown up sir,**

**Ciel knows best,**

**Fine if you're so sure now, go ahead get rid of this!"** He shouted, pulling Ciel's eye patch off, who at first was too shocked to do anything before he finally placed a hand over his eye, but the contract had already been seen.

"How did you…?" He would have continued but Undertaker was suddenly shouting.

"**This is why he's here, don't let him deceive you, break the contract and you'll see, trust me little Earl**," he said as he snapped his fingers, "**that's how fast he'll leave you; I won't say I told you so.**

"**No Ciel knows best, so if you think he is so loyal go and put him to the test!" **Undertaker tuned and started to walk off.

"Undertaker wait"

He looked back over his shoulder, giving once last glance at the Phantomhive child who looked like he was torn between what he wanted to believe and what he had been told, hand reaching out for him. It was too late now though. He had made his choice.

"**If he's lying don't come crying.**

**Ciel knows best.**"

Then he was gone, leaving Ciel all alone.


	10. Gaston

Chapter 10

(A/N: This is my attempt to be nice to Ciel, since I'm normally quite mean to him in my fic's)

(Song: Gaston – Beauty and the Beast)

Everyone was gathered in the main living room. Elizabeth, Madame Red and her butler Grell, who had gone to fetch the tea, the Phantomhive servants, Tanaka, Bard, Finny and May-Rin, as well as prince Soma and Agni. Why? Because they had decided Ciel had looked stressed recently and they, (Elizabeth), had thought having a nice get together with friends and loved one's would help the young Earl to relax and take a break. Now they were just waiting on said Lord to arrive home with his faithful butler in black alongside him. Luckily, Sebastian had been informed of their plans so he could direct the Earl to where they were instead of letting him hide inside his study.

They had hoped that maybe their precious Ciel would have been in a slightly better mood today, unfortunately… the sound of the front door bring slammed open and the noise of feet stamping along the floor made it clear that was not the case.

The door to the living room was thrown open by a glaring Ciel, who without even looking at the crown of people in his home stomped over to a chair and sat down in a huff. Not offering a single 'Hello'. Sebastian came in behind him, a small sympathetic smile on his lips, as he nodded his silent greeting.

Everyone remained frozen, not sure what to say. This didn't last long though as Prince Soma could no longer contain his happiness at seeing his 'little brother'. "CIELLLLL! I missed you. Are you happy to see me? I'm so glad I can spend time with you." He said, (Yelled), as he ran towards him, arms wide open for a hug. But before he could even get close Ciel stood and raised his hand in a sign for him to 'halt'.

"Enough, silence you fool. I have no time for you or anyone at the moment. So the lot of you leave this instant." He spoke in a harsh manner, ignoring the hurt that flashed on their faces.

Elizabeth stepped forward, eye's getting ready for the water works, "But Ciel, we just wanted to see you. Why are you so mad?"

Sebastian walked over and placed a hand on his Lords shoulder. "Bochan, if this is about what happen in town, please calm down and forget it for now, and –"

Ciel brushed off the hand, turning to face his butler. "How could I forget it? Those idiots, honestly!"

Worried glances were shared around the room.

Ciel once more sat himself down, resting his chin on one hand, as he continued to rant.

"The nerve of those fools! How dare they go against my orders then try and call me out for their mistakes, and in front of a crowd of people. When I tried to tell them how to fix the catastrophe they made what happens to me? DISMISSED! REJECTED! PUBLICLY HUMILIATED! Why it's more than I can bear. "He sighed at the end.

Sebastian smiled, offering the one thing that would cheer him up. "More cake?"

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

Gasps filled the room. Ciel had… Ciel had rejected cake…cake of all things.

Sebastian looked around, seemingly communicating without speaking, to everyone gathered. They needed to fix Ciel. Now

Sebastian went first, trying to reassure his master, "Who you? Never. Bochan, you need to pull yourself together…"

Ciel just rolled his eyes and glared at the wall. Sebastian knelt down beside Ciel's chair on one leg, a hand placed over his heart as he tried once more.

"**Gosh it disturbs me to see you milord, looking so down in the dumps. Everyone here wants to be near you milord, even when your only a grump.** "He teased, patting the small Earl on the head. A single blue eye glared daggers at him.

"**There's no one around who's admired as you, you're everyone's favourite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why**…" Everyone gathered round the two of them smiling and nodding.

Madame Red smiled at her nephew **"No one's… slick as Ciel"**

"**No one's small as Ciel" **Soma added, laughing at the look sent his way.

Sebastian jumped in, changing the topic to avoid a fight, **"no one's wit is as incredibly quick as Ciel's. No there's no Earl in town half as brainy, a perfect, a pure paragon. You ask May-Rin, bard, even finny, and they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on." **

The three servants cheered as they held up a 'Team Phantomhive' banner. **"No one's, been like Ciel, a king piece like Ciel" **

"**No one looks as fierce with an eye patch like Ciel." **Bard gave him a playful wink.

Ciel couldn't help the smirk on his face. "**As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating."**

"**My, what a lord that Ciel"** They all cheered, glad that he was starting to look happier.

At that point Grell made his entrance with a tea tray that was shaking as he carried it.

"**Give five hurrahs, and twelve hip-hip's, Ciel is the best and the rest is all drips!" **It was then that Grell tripped over thin air and fell, the tea getting everywhere. Some landing on the Earl, who in retaliation, got up with the intent of hitting the useless oaf which was his aunt's butler.

"**No one, fights like Ciel" **Agni felt a sweat drop as he stood by and watched, glad for once his Prince was more childlike and innocent than the Earl, who looked ready to kill.

"**Gives orders quite like Ciel"** Sebastian mentally sighed, since it would be him who would be told to clean up the mess.

"**No one's eyes are as impossibly blue like Ciel's" Elizabeth** sighed dreamily.

Then both she and Madame Red proceeded to glomp Ciel, as they squealed, **"For there's no one who can match his cuteness" **

"**As you see I've got fans here to spare" **Ciel sighed, as he was currently stuck between their bodies.

"**Not a bit of him's flabby or gammy**" Madame Red laughed as she began to pinch and prod Ciel, who only just managed to escape from her and his fiancée's hold, (death trap).

"**That's right, and everyone says I've unique coloured hair" **Ciel couldn't help but add proudly, glad he had inherited it from his father.

"**No one hits like Ciel, gets kidnapped like Ciel" **Sebastian swiftly avoided the fist that swung for him, catching the small upturn of lips at his inside joke.

"**In a darts match no one gets perfect hits like Ciel" **Soma compliment, pointing to the dart set at the side, from where they had last played a round.

Ciel walked over and picked up a dart,** "I'm especially good aiming for live targets. Hah**!" He threw it at his target, which was currently crawling away towards the door so they could exit the room. He laughed when Grell screamed at being hit on the butt with the dart.

"**10 points for Ciel"**

Ciel smirked in amusement, looking at the happy faces surrounding him. Sebastian was right; he should forget those morons back in town and focus on the more important people. After all what do they know that his family and friends didn't?** "When I was young, just a small little boy, I never dreamed I'd make it this far. Now that I'm big, with a company to run, and a butler, I'm now in charge!"**

"**No one… shoots like Ciel; make stuffed toys like Ciel, and then goes kill for the Queen in heeled shoes like Ciel" **Only Elizabeth, Agni and Soma looked confused then, while the others tried not to laugh. Ciel frowned at the jab about his shoes. It wasn't his fault he was short.

Ciel got quick revenge as he watched their faces pale at his next comment.** "I use my victim's blood in all of my decorating"**

"**Say it again, who's a man among men?, and then say it once more, who's the hero next door? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his staff and his blond clinger on" **Elizabeth frowned, "Wait, what?"

"**There's just one guy in town, who's got all of it down and his name is…"**

"**C-E-I…L**?" Finny tried to spell, not sure if he was right, he looked at May-Rin who tried instead.

"**C-E-E-I-L**?" They both shook their heads, that wasn't right. They turned to look at Bard.

"**C-I-E-E-L… oh" **Bard frowned before sighing at his failed attempt. Shrugging their shoulders, everyone shouted out the name instead. After all, it was easier.

"**CIEL!" **


	11. No way out

This one is based on the final episode of Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus, and I'm not going to lie, the ending had me in tears.

(Song: No way out- from the film Brother Bear, by Phil Collins)

**Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone...**

"Black? Smile? What are you doing here? What happened?" Doll rushed over to them as they emerged from the burning manor. Ciel held in Sebastian's arms. "Where are Joker and father?" She asked looking towards the fire then to the two in front of her.

Ciel gave a glance at Sebastian, who understanding the silent order set him down on the ground, and stayed behind as he watched his master approach the young girl.

Doll looked between them, worried.

"Smile..."

**But there's nothing I can say to change, the things I've done...**

"My name is not smile. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, also known as the Queens Guard Dog. You shall refer to me as such." Ciel said in a cold voice, despite how inside he dreading what was about to happen.

Doll felt her body run cold. How could she believe that the boy she had gotten so close to was their target this whole time? "No way, Smile...you're Phantomhive? Then, Joker...father...?"

"I killed them. Doll, they're not coming back" Ciel closed his eyes not wanting to see how the words hurt one of the people he had grow to care about. But he couldn't stop his heart from aching when he heard her start to cry.

He wished they had all been innocent, that they hadn't been behind the kidnappings. Maybe then they could all have been happy together.

**I'd do anything within my power, I'd give everything I got, but the path I seek is hidden from me now... **

Doll fell to her knees, hands covering her eyes as the tears streamed down her face. "No. No, no, Noooooooo-"

Ciel could only stand there and watch as if this had no effect on him, while inside he wanted to cry and beg for forgiveness. But this was his job; he had to have no weakness. He wasn't supposed to get attached. 'I'm sorry' he repeated in his mind.

"W-why..." She whimpered, before she moved her hands and looked Ciel in the eye. "Then everything that happened...was all a lie? It meant nothing to you?"

**You trusted me, believed in me, and I let you down.**

"That's right. It was nothing but part of my plan"is what came out. When all he wanted to say was, **'**No, it meant everything to me'

**Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame. And I prey someone, something will come to take away the pain...**

Doll looked down at the ground, her hands clenched into fists in anger but the crying never stopped.

**There's no way out, of this dark place, no hope, no future...**

"Smile...never...I'll never forgive you! Smile!" She screamed as she got up and rushed at him, pulling a small dagger from her pocket.

Ciel felt a part of him die.

**I know I can't be free...**

Closing his eyes once more, he pictured back to the last time he saw Doll smiling, wanting that to be the last thing he remembered of her as he gave the order.

"Sebastian..."

If only they had met under different circumstances.

**But I can't see another way, **

**And I can't face, another day...**


End file.
